The invention relates to a method for separating the heart and the lungs of poultry.
The heart of poultry is suitable for human consumption, whereas the lungs are part of the waste used in animal feed. Therefore, it is important that the heart and the lungs of poultry are separated from each other. According to a known method, this separation is done manually, being labor intensive, thus expensive, and leading to a low productivity.